


Pretty in Pink

by house_of_lantis



Series: Pretty in Pink [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school senior Jared Padalecki has two loves – acting and Jensen Ackles. But Jensen is the most popular boy in school and he’s part of the richies crowd. In the battle of the haves and the have-nots, can Jared and Jensen weather their growing attraction through their last months of high school or will peer pressure break them apart?</p><p>Written for When Boy Meets Boy challenge.</p><p>Title and plot elements belong to the John Hughes film of the same name. “The Rocky Horror Picture Show” lyrics belong to Richard O’Brien. Jared’s monologue comes from the film/stage play “12 Angry Men” written by Reginald Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

_Madison-Berkner Academy  
San Richardson, Texas_

 

Jared Padalecki loved his 12th grade AP English class.

Sure, his teacher, Mr Eric Kripke, was a pretty cool guy. He was a graduate of Madison-Berkner Academy, a trust fund baby in his own right, but a rebel with his love for 70s heavy metal rock music and his restored 1967 classic Chevy Impala. Kripke was a great teacher because he had a real love for literary urban legends and made the otherwise staid literature class into something…different. For example, this week, they were reading Shakespeare’s “Hamlet” and Kripke gave it a new spin - a supernatural crossover with “Gossip Girl”. It actually kind of made sense.

The reason why Jared loved his AP English class was because he sat diagonally behind Jensen Ackles.

Every day, Jared would sit at his desk and just stare at the tanned skin of Jensen’s neck and count his tiny freckles (87 during winter months; 146 during the summer months). He would breathlessly wait for Jensen to raise his hand and offer his opinion on the gender system of early modern England, pointing out the common trinity of maid, wife, or widow – but whores were outside of the stereotype. Jensen could say “whore” in class without a snicker.

Jared’s crush on Jensen developed from the very first day he met him in 9th grade. Jared was one of the new scholarship students at the prestigious Madison-Berkner Academy and no one ever let him forget it. The rich kids called the fifty scholarship kids “Freeloaders” because they got to attend the private school on their parents’ generosity. Jensen was assigned to be his guide for his first week, to see him get settled in. While most of the guides were total jerk-offs to the other scholarship kids; Jensen was decent to Jared and saved him from the blatant mocking by the rich kids. He took his duties seriously and Jared appreciated the attention…of course, that was the last time Jensen paid him any attention.

About two weeks in, Jared made the social faux pas of approaching Jensen at their lunch table outside on the rear portico where Jensen and his friends were often seen. But as soon as Jared approached, one of Jensen’s friends, a beautiful blonde named Joanna, laughed in his face and said, “Where the hell do you think you’re going, Freeloader? Did you really think anyone here would want to listen to anything you say?” Jared just gave Jensen a long look, watched him blush and turn away, but he never said anything to contradict Joanna.

Over the first few weeks, Jared quickly got that there was a hierarchy at Madison-Berkner Academy and Jensen was at the top of that pyramid - jealously guarded by the pretty harpies and the richies living on daddy's money. There was no way that someone like Jensen would ever deign to hook up with someone like Jared. They were on opposite sides of the social divide, the chasm so deep between them that it would take a leap of faith for Jensen to acknowledge him outside of school duties or class.

Jared sighed, watching as Jensen reached back to scratch behind his neck. He should be paying attention to Kripke and taking notes for the literary analysis quiz at the end of the week, but Jared was mesmerized by Jensen scratching his neck. How could anyone not watch Jensen?

Jensen Ross Ackles was the prince of the school. He wore the right clothes, he drove the right car, and he had the right friends. Everyone wanted him, wanted to be his friend, but Jensen was unattainable. Jared wore a lot of pink shirts, drove a beat up 1985 Pontiac Firebird, was barely middle-class, and his best friends were social pariah Chad Michael Murray - whose nickname was "Furry" Murray for God's sake – and goth chick Sandy McCoy, who had racked up more detentions in four years than all the students combined. In terms of high school social order, Jared didn’t count.

Jensen was rich, gorgeous, popular, gorgeous, smart, gorgeous, and genuinely nice. Did Jared mention that Jensen was gorgeous? From four years of carefully observing Jensen, Jared learned that he was a bit shy and didn’t do anything to rock the status quo. He didn’t stray very far from his coterie of rich friends, but Jared understood peer pressure – even though it was total bullshit – and he forgave Jensen for his single flaw. It humanized Jensen in his mind. And he felt perfectly justified fantasizing about Jensen whenever he wanted.

In a lot of ways, Jared didn’t care. In three months, he would graduate Magna cum Laude and go off to the University of Southern California on a full ride scholarship as a theatre major. As long as he maintained his 4.3 GPA, his future was set, and he wasn’t going to jeopardize that for anything – not even to get Jensen’s attention.  
Jared stretched out his long legs and gave a silent sigh, chewing on his pen cap as he watched Jensen surreptitiously. He let his eyes flow over Jensen, sitting up straight in his chair, writing diligently into his notebook. He sometimes wore these thin wire-framed glasses when he was reading in the library and Jared had to force himself not to jerk off while he was still on the school campus. Seriously, Jared never knew anyone who looked as delicious as Jensen Ackles.  
“…and don’t forget that the quiz on Friday, you’ll have to do a short analysis on ‘Hamlet’ and a comparison on themes between ‘Hamlet’ and Steinbeck’s ‘East of Eden.’” The class groaned and Jared perked up, trying to focus on Kripke. “No, it’ll be fine. You guys always make such a big deal out of my quizzes, but then you all end up acing them so quit your bellyaching.”

Jared grinned as Kripke turned to look at the wall clock by the door.

“All right, you know what to do; get your stuff and get out of here,” Kripke said, smiling at the class.

The twenty other students in the classroom started gathering their things, ready to go off to their next class. Jared had 4th Form Drama with Mr Jeffrey Dean Morgan next, which was an invitation-only class and Jared was one of five students to be invited to attend the dramatic workshop. JD was kind of notorious because he was a famous actor who retired at the peak of his career to come back to Texas to take care of his ailing sister. He started teaching at the school about five years ago; and after his sister passed away, many people thought he’d go back to the lights of Hollywood, but JD chose to stay. Sometimes, he popped up on TMZ, just sitting at a local Starbucks and reading the paper. He was a handsome man who spoke softly. He never lost his cool. Jared thought that his talents as a teacher were wasted at Madison-Berkner Academy.

Everyone called Jeffrey Dean “JD” when they were in class. He wasn’t just their drama teacher, he was also their director for the annual school play or musical. This spring, they were going to perform “The Rocky Horror Picture Show” and Jared was trying to psych himself out to audition for the role of Dr Frank-N-Furter. He started working out in October when JD made the announcement because he wanted to be fit and trim in his costume. His mother was still looking for a pair of black platform heels that would fit his gigantic feet.

He pushed his notebook and paperbacks into his backpack, watching Jensen under the cover of his long bangs. He watched as Jensen and his best friend, Tom Welling, headed out of the classroom, talking about some party that another one of their friends was hosting on Saturday night.

“I’m not up for another party at Mike’s,” Jensen drawled, raising his eyebrow at Tom.

“Why not? You love Rosenbaum’s parties. Everyone will be there.”

“Yeah.” Jensen sighed, walking to his locker. “As much as I love you guys, I just need a break.”

Tom threw his arm around Jensen’s shoulders. “Come on, man, you have to be there. It won’t be a party without you. Rosenbaum will feel like a total asshole if you don’t show up. And what are you going to say to Joanna and the rest of the girls?”

Jared stopped a few feet away, leaning on the lockers and opening his backpack like he was looking for something. He listened as Jensen gave a weary sigh, opening up his locker and exchanging his paperback books for a textbook. Jared knew Jensen’s schedule by heart. His 4th Form class was Biochemistry. Then lunch. For 5th Form, they both had another class together, Web Design. Jensen had study hall for 6th Form and Jared opted to be a Teaching Assistant for JD.

“I’ll think about it, Tommy.”

“I knew we could count you in,” Tom said, whooping and clapping Jensen on the back. “See you at lunch.”

“Sure,” Jensen said, closing his locker and spinning the dial of the lock. He turned and stared at Jared, hand still on the locker. Jared looked at the pretty jade-colored eyes and then looked away quickly – not that Jensen cared whether or not Jared was staring at him. Jared was a Freeloader, a have-not at Madison-Berkner. He didn’t exist in their social circle; why would Jensen even care?

Jared ducked his head anyway, searching aimlessly for something in his backpack. He watched under his bangs as Jensen’s Ferragamo loafers passed him and down the hall. When he thought it was safe to look, Jared lifted his head and watched as Jensen sauntered down the hallway to his next class. Yep, he looked good coming and going.

“Yo. Still checking out Ackles’ ass – though I admit that his ass is pretty sweet. You think having a crush on that boytoy for four years wasn’t just a waste of your time? Have some dignity, dude. I know those jokers – they’re never gonna let you play in their games and definitely not with Ackles.”

Jared ignored his comment but grinned and then turned to look at Chad who was leaning against the lockers. “Furry, did you even go to class today?”

“What the hell for? It’s not like they’re going to flunk me. My dad owns like half the buildings on this campus,” Chad said, snorting.

“Only because every time you do flunk a grade, he makes a generous donation to the school.”

“What can I say? Dad is pretty fucking cool like that.”

Jared rolled his eyes and looked him over from head to toe. Today, Furry was definitely sporting a Vanilla Ice-slash-Bob Dylan type of outfit – a wrinkled black trench coat, zebra print tee-shirt, and orange harem pants. Where the hell did he get orange harem pants? It had no rhyme or reason. It was always funny to him that Chad Michael Murray, a bona fide richie, turned his back on his richie friends and lifestyle to live his own life. He didn’t care what anyone thought of him; and he certainly didn’t care if he finished high school or not. Furry Murray was directionless, but he was genuine; he was the epitome of “what you see is what you get”. Jared appreciated that about him. Of all the people at Madison-Berkner, Jared thought that Furry Chad Murray was the most honest person he had ever met.

“So…you going to class or what?”

“Yes, Furry, I am going to class,” Jared said, snickering slightly. “You should think about it, too. It’s not so bad. You can just sit in the back, raise your hand and make a couple of insightful comments, and then you leave. Shampoo, rinse, repeat.”

Chad snorted, shaking his head. “Nah…going to class makes me feel like a Proletariat.”

Jared smacked him on the back of the head with his hand. “Dude, don’t mock the working class – we clean your toilets and cook your meals.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chad said, grinning up at Jared. “See you after school, man.”

Jared watched as his best friend sauntered down the hallway, ignoring all the derogatory glances thrown his way by his peers. “Seriously! Think about going to at least one class today!”

Chad raised his hand in the air and gave Jared the finger. Jared laughed softly, pushing off the lockers and heading to the drama room near the auditorium. He had about two minutes to cross the campus so he put his long legs to good use and ran out of the building.

***

Jared chose the monologue from the play “12 Angry Men” to present at the workshop. He stood in front of the room and cleared his throat, looking out at his classmates and at JD.

To him, acting was all about transformation. He could sometimes feel himself become the character, even for a few minutes. He just got lost in the character – knew how the character lived his life and why he said the things he did. Everything that belonged to Jared Tristan Padalecki disappeared for the few moments that he became the character.

Jared loved acting – he loved becoming someone else. He loved the euphoric feeling from being on stage. The applause at the end - that was just icing. The monologue he chose was spoken by Juror #10.

“I don’t understand you people. I mean all these little picky points you bring up don’t mean nothing. They don't mean nothing. How can you believe his story? You're an intelligent man and you're not gonna tell me you’re not. You know the facts of life. Just look at what we're dealing with. Just look at what we're dealing with here. You know him. You know this kid. And this guy over here, I don’t know what the hell is going on with him, all this talk about psychiatrists. Maybe he ought to go to one.

“Now let’s look at the facts. These people are born to lie. Now that’s the way they are and no intelligent man is gonna tell me otherwise. They don’t know what the truth is. You take a look at them, they’re different. They think different, they act different and they don’t need some big excuse to kill somebody either. Well it's true, Everyone knows it. Smoking that crack. Nothing but crack heads.

“Look at him: Smart guy, Uncle Tom. What does that mean? Slamming the door. Anyway these people get drugged out and then BANG, all of a sudden somebody’s lying dead in the gutter. Okay look, nobody's blaming them for it. That’s just the way they are by nature. You know what I mean, they’re violent. And human life don’t mean as much to them as it does to us. Where you going? Where you going? Look while you’re in there maybe you ought to clean out your ears. Maybe you can hear something.

“Now look, listen to me now. These Spics they stay high on dope and they fight all the time. Look, if somebody gets killed, so somebody gets killed; they don’t care. And they breed like animals. Okay sure, there's some good things about them, I'm the first guy to tell you that. I've known some who are okay but that's the exception.”

Jared stopped and he fell out of character immediately. He gave his classmates and JD a nervous smile. In the workshop, they did not applaud. JD didn’t want them to give each other a sense of false expectation. It was up to the individual to find that courage and confidence within themselves. In a way, Jared liked that they didn’t applaud. It would’ve made him feel like a fake.

JD nodded to Jared and he took his seat in the chair. “So…comments?”

“Jared, I thought that your performance was realistic,” Kristen said, looking at him thoughtfully.

Jared nodded to her, opening his notebook and clicking his pen.

“Let’s talk about realism in acting,” JD said, moving to the front of the room. “What makes a performance realistic? When do you, as the audience, believe in the character? When does the actor fade away?” He looked at them and nodded to Alison.

“Is it possible that a famous actor never fades into their character because all we ever see is this famous person just ‘acting’ like character XYZ?” Justin asked.

“Give me an example.”

Steve murmured. “What about Tom Cruise? Ever since he became ‘Tom Cruise’ after ‘Top Gun,’ it’s always just Tom Cruise playing a character. He doesn’t just become his character anymore.”

Jared raised his hand and waited for JD to acknowledge him. “What about actors who are called ‘character actors’? John Malkovich and Steve Buscemi have built pretty good careers as actors who become their character.”

JD nodded. “So you’re proposing that the difference between a famous actor like Tom Cruise doesn’t give as realistic a performance as an actor like Steve Buscemi? Is it because you’ve gotten to know the public face of Tom Cruise versus Steve Buscemi? Who knows the name of Buscemi’s wife? Or his religious preferences?”

Everyone shook their heads.

“So maybe fame can be a detriment to an actor’s performance,” JD said, smiling at them. “How does a more well known actor make his or her performance real?”

“The same way that John Malkovich keeps getting acting jobs – by being a good actor. Whatever public persona he has just disappears and he makes you believe that he’s the character he’s playing,” Jared said, shrugging.

JD scratched his bearded chin, smiling at them. “Did you make us believe that you were Juror #10, Jared?”

“I think I did—“

“No, not just think,” JD said, softly. “Did you make us believe? Did you believe that you were Juror #10?”

Jared tapped his pen on his notebook for a long moment. “Yeah…I felt like I was that guy; that I knew where he was coming from.”

“Good,” JD said, giving him a nod. He looked at the others. “All right. Alison, you’re up next.”

***

“Stay for a few minutes, Jared.”

“Sure, JD.” Jared said, putting his backpack on the floor and sitting down in the chair.

“Have you considered trying out for the musical?”

Jared grinned, rubbing his hands nervously on his legs. “Yeah.”

“For which part?”

“I thought I’d go out for Dr Frank-N-Furter.”

JD nodded. “It’s an ambitious role. You’ll really have your hands full with him.”

“Yeah. I’ve been reading the musical script at home. I know that he’s a pretty iconic character, but I don’t want to just mimic the film.”

“Make it your own and have confidence in yourself,” JD said, gently. “You have a lot going for you, especially if you want to make it in the acting business. Hollywood is a business – always remember that – and you’re the asset, not just the acting. Good acting is the icing.”

Jared nodded, smiling. “You know I’m going to study theatre at USC in the fall, right?”

“I’m not surprised.”

“I found out in January that I was awarded a full scholarship and everything.”

“Congratulations, Jared, I’m very proud of you.”

“Thanks,” he said, taking a deep breath. “I wouldn’t have done it if you hadn’t told me I should try for it.”

JD grinned, shaking his head. “It was all you. All I did was give you a push.”

Jared stood up and picked up his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. “Yeah…well…maybe.” He gave a soft chuckle. “I really do think I can make a go out of this, JD.”

“When you make it to graduation, come and see me and I’ll give you the names of a few people I know in Los Angeles that can help you get started,” JD said, seriously. “But it’s a lot of work, Jared; it’s not as easy as it sounds. You’ll either be lucky and catch your big break or you’ll be like thousands of other actors trying to make it out in Hollywood. You could spend the next twenty years of your life as an actor and never make that cut. You sure this is what you want to do?”

Jared grinned at him, nodding. “Yeah…I really do.”

***

Like every lunch period, Jared and Chad sat on the other side of the portico and Jared watched Jensen. He watched Jensen eat. He watched Jensen laugh with his friends. He watched as people flirted with Jensen. He watched as Jensen joked with Tom.

Jared barely listened as Chad chattered about…well, Jared had no clue. He was lost in his thoughts of Jensen…Jensen…Jensen…

“You even listening to me, doofus?” Chad said, knocking his elbow against Jared’s side. Chad scratched at his shaggy beard, burping loudly.

Jared sighed, grinning. “Not really.”

Chad looked across the portico at Jensen. “Listen…he’s just like them. He’s a self-involved asshole who doesn’t give a shit about you. If you’re not money, then they don’t care. I should know.”

“He’s not like that,” Jared said, shaking his head. “I know him. He’s shy and nice; he lets them walk all over him because they’re his friends. He’s got a good soul inside of him.”

Chad laughed, snorting loudly. “Romantic fluff, man, romantic fluff.”

Jared shoved his trash into the paper bag and stood up, picking up his backpack. “Look, I got to go.”

“All right,” Chad said, giving him a long glance.

Jared crossed the quad and walked into the building and headed straight for his locker. He spun the dial and opened it, looking for his web design textbook.

“Hey, Padalecki.”

Jared looked up to see Tom leaning against the lockers, giving him a snake-like smile. “What do you want, Tom? Aren’t you afraid your friends will see you talking to a Freeloader?”

“Attitude…it looks good on you, baby. You know what else would look good on you?” Tom said, snickering.

Jared just stared at him, wondering if any of his lines worked on people.

He leaned closer and Jared frowned at him. “You know, I’ve had a thing for you for four years now and you never give me the time of day.”

“Whatever, man.” Jared said, moving his notebooks aside to dig out his textbook.

“It’s not just about fucking. I genuinely like you. You’re the hottest piece of ass at this school.”

Jared rolled his eyes, opening his backpack and shoving the textbook inside. He zipped it up and then slammed his locker. “My heart warms at your back-handed compliment.”

Jared moved away to go, but Tom took a step and blocked him. He was only an inch or two shorter than Jared. Usually, he didn’t use his height advantage against people, but he had no problems using it against Tom Welling.

“You’re a little prick, aren’t you?”

Jared smirked. “I’ve seen you in the locker room…if you want to talk about little pricks.”

“Faggot.”

“Right…because you’re not the one trying to get in my pants,” Jared said, shaking his head at him. “Why don’t you and your richie friends just fuck off and leave me alone? I’m tired of your bullshit, Tom. I was tired of it when we were fourteen – you’re not any more attractive at eighteen so give it up.”

Jared knocked his shoulder against Tom, pushing him aside, and Jared walked away. For years, Tom had done everything he could to try and get Jared into his bed. It didn’t matter that Tom was the second most gorgeous guy at school. Jared wasn’t attracted to assholes.

***

Jared’s brain worked like a computer and he could process information quickly. His mom felt that if the acting career didn’t work out for him, he could still make a good living at being a web developer. He had a gift with writing HTML code and he was one of the fastest web designers in the class. It was actually kind of embarrassing just how easy the Web Design class was for him. He spent more time not finishing ahead. The project for this week was to design a ten-page website based on any of their current class. Jared chose his drama class and built a classroom website for JD.

He blinked when a small instant message box opened at the top corner of his screen. Whoever had just IMed him hadn’t logged in under their student ID and was anonymous.

 _Anon: Hi._

Jared looked around the class, trying to see who would send him a message.

 _JPadalecki: Hey, who are you?_

 _Anon: Guess._

Jared frowned, rolling his eyes.

 _JPadalecki: Furry, get off the IM system. I’m busy._

 _Anon: Not Chad. Guess again._

Jared chewed on his lower lip for a moment.

 _JPadalecki: Why should I? You’re obviously a coward for IMing me anonymously._

 _Anon: Yeah…I am a coward. Don’t take rejection well._

Jared rolled his eyes, knowing that he was just being played.

 _JPadalecki: Fuck off. I’m busy working._

Jared clicked the small “x” on the corner of the IM window to log off. He stared at the web page he was designing and considered adding in audio as well. JD had given him a disk with last year’s school play. Jared was thinking of highlighting a ten-minute sample –

 _It’s me._

Jared drew his eyebrows closer together, annoyed. He moved his mouse to the “x” again but saw that there was a name on the IM window.

Jensen Ackles.

 _JPadalecki: Jensen?_

 _JAckles: Hi._

 _JPadalecki: Hey._

 _JAckles: So…what are you working on?_

Jared grinned, shaking his head.

 _JPadalecki: Seriously, that’s the best you can do._

There was a long pause and Jared wondered if he had just insulted Jensen.

 _JAckles: Want to go out on a date with me?_

 _JPadalecki: Right…because you date guys like me._

 _JAckles: I’d really like to._

Jared rolled his chair away from his computer console and looked around the room until he saw Jensen watching him from the other side of the computer lab. Jensen gave him a tentative smile as Jared just stared at him in disbelief. Jared pulled back to his desk.

 _JPadalecki: Are you kidding?_

 _JAckles: Why would I be kidding? I’m asking you out on a date._

 _JPadalecki: If you’re setting me up for some prank, you’re wasting your time._

 _JAckles: I’m asking you out on a date. Have you ever been asked out on a date? Do you live in a cave or something?_

 _JPadalecki: You know what, screw you. You don’t get to fucking make fun of me because my family isn’t made of money._

 _JAckles: I’m sorry! That’s not what I meant! Just, you know, you’re a good looking guy and…you’re probably used to being asked out all the time._

 _JPadalecki: Not so much._

 _JAckles: Okay…well…what’s your answer?_

Jared stared at the IM window. He sighed, biting his lip.

 _JPadalecki: Just trying to figure out why you are asking me out._

 _JAckles: You stare at me all the time. I’m hoping it’s because you kind of like me and not because I look weird or something._

Jared barked out a laugh and then ducked when people looked at him.

 _JPadalecki: I’m not a weirdo stalker or anything like that._

 _JAckles: Are you attracted to me?_

Jared groaned silently. For God’s sake…

 _JPadalecki: Yes!_

 _JAckles: Then go out with me this weekend._

For a long moment, Jared kept his fingers on the keyboard, hoping that this wasn’t just some cruel ploy at getting to him. He wanted Jensen to have noticed him. He wanted Jensen to ask him out. But he was afraid that this was a joke…but Jensen wasn’t an asshole. He wasn’t cruel.

 _JPadalecki: Okay._

 _JAckles: Great!_

 _JPadalecki: If you humiliate me, then I’m going to kick your ass._

 _JAckles: Wow…that’s really romantic, Jared. Give me your cell and I’ll call you later._

Jared sighed and then made a decision. Now or never.

 _JPadalecki: 972-555-1103_

 _JAckles: Talk to you later, Jared._

The IM window disappeared and Jared stared at the screen, not seeing a thing. His heart raced and he swallowed, his mouth and throat suddenly dry.

Did Jensen Ackles just ask him out on a date and did Jared just accept?

Holy shit.

 _Holy shit!_

“Wow,” Jared murmured, holding on to the edge of his computer desk, taking deep breaths. He pressed his forehead against the monitor screen and blinked at his keyboard in a Morse code of disbelief. “Wow. Oh wow.”

He was going on a date with Jensen Ackles.

***

Jared didn’t remember how the rest of his day went, but he found himself walking automatically to his Firebird in the school parking lot. Chad and Sandy were waiting for him on top of his car.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Sandy said, sucking on her clove cigarette and blowing smoke out of her nose like a dragon.

He grinned at her. She looked beautiful today – black kohl lined around her eyes like an Egyptian queen, black hair long and shiny, black turtleneck, long black skirt, and black steel toed boots. She wore a dark red velvet sleeveless dress over the total ensemble and resembled a whacked out Anne Rice fan.

Jared always thought that she was beautiful without all the extreme make-up. She had the kind of body that the girls at the school would die for. She was exotic looking because she was half Filipino. Jared knew that if Sandy ever decided to look more like the richie girls at school, she’d be the most sought after girl and it wouldn’t matter that she wasn’t a richie.

But that wasn’t Sandy. She was a lot like Chad. She was a scholarship student like Jared and she was headed to New York University in the fall. She wanted to be a lawyer and fight for civil liberties. Despite her perfect looks, Sandy didn’t care what it meant. She was happy being a goth chick and this was how she expressed herself to the world at large.

“I have a date Saturday night.” He said, unlocking the door.

Chad opened the door and pushed forward the passenger seat, tucking into the back. He pulled the chair back for Sandy to sit down in the front seat. Chad had to tuck his legs against the back of the chair because Jared pushed his seat all the way back to accommodate his long legs.

“Who’s the lucky guy?” Chad grumbled at him.

“Jensen Ackles.”

Sandy coughed, waving her hand in front of her face. Chad made a face at him from the rearview mirror.

“WHAT?”

“THE FUCK?”

Jared laughed softly. “Seriously, Jensen asked me out today in Web class. I said yes. He’s going to call me with details later.”

“Jared,” Sandy said, looking at him. “Are you sure about this? I mean…it’s Jensen Ackles.”

“It’s a fucking set up,” Chad growled at him. “You’re going to let that Ackles set you up like this, Jay? You’re smarter than that.”

Jared started the car and carefully maneuvered his Firebird out of the lot, careful not to get close to any of the $60,000 vehicles in the parking lot.

“It’s not a set up,” Jared said, softly. He knew how Chad felt about Jared’s long term crush. “I really believe he wants to date me.”

He could see Sandy turn around to exchange a look with Chad.

“Look, guys, I know you think it’s not going to work out, but I know him. He’s not like the other richies. He’s special.”

Chad barked out a laugh, slapping his leg. “Fuck me, you really are so blind. He’s not special – he’s a richie moron who thinks that he can cross the downtown line and fuck around with you. He’s just going to mess you up, man. You can’t trust those fuckers.”

“Chad’s right, Jay,” Sandy said, smoking her clove slowly. “You really shouldn’t take Jensen Ackles seriously.”

“Thanks for the support,” Jared growled back at them. “Look, I have to put up with this shit all day long at school; I expected the two of you to be a little less prejudiced. He’s not like them.”

“You think.”

Jared looked at Chad through the mirror. “I know.”

He stewed for a minute, turning up the radio, ignoring the fact that it was a Jonas Brother song. He turned onto Fairfield Avenue – San Richardson’s version of Beverly Hills – and drove slowly down the street, admiring the beautiful homes with their perfectly manicured green lawns.

“You know, it really irks me that the people who live in these houses probably don’t think it’s half as beautiful as I think they are,” Jared murmured, mostly to himself.

“It’s just a house, man,” Chad said, blandly.

“Well, it’s just a house to you,” Jared said, looking at him through his rearview mirror. “But you live here; your house is a mansion, dude.”

Chad shrugged, disdainfully. “Not my house. It belongs to my folks. I just live there until I turn 18 and then I’m outta there.”

“You can buy your own house someday,” Sandy said, picking at her black nail polish on her index finger. “You’re going to be a famous movie star and you’ll be living it up in a Beverly Hills mansion that’ll put all these houses to shame.”

 

Jared smirked, slowing down in front of his favorite house. It was breathtaking. It was definitely a southern house with eight white pillars on the front of the white house. There was a walled fence around the property, pristine green lawn, and rose bushes lining the fence. It wasn’t particularly stunning, but it was the kind of place that Jared thought was a family home – a beautiful oasis for a family. He wished that the people who lived in these houses would let them tour it, like the way MTV Cribs visited famous people’s houses.

“This is my favorite one,” he said, stopping for just a moment.

Chad looked at it for a long moment and then started biting his nails. “It’s all right, I guess.”

Jared grinned to himself, putting the car back into gear and making a U-turn to head back out towards the main roads. “Maybe someday, huh?”

***

Jared tapped his hand on his leg to the introductory beat of the song “Sweet Transvestite”. He looked at the lyric sheet, counting out the music notes in his head, waiting for the cue.

 _“How do you do  
I see you've met my faithful handyman  
He's just a little brought down because  
When you knocked  
He thought you were the candyman_

 _”Don't get strung out by the way I look  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover  
I'm just a sweet transvestite  
From Transexual, Transylvania _

_“Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound  
You look like you're both pretty groovy  
Or if you want something visual  
That's not too abysmal  
We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie…” _

There was a knock on his bedroom door. “Come in!” He muted his stereo.

His mom, Sarah Padalecki, came in with a smile on her face. “You were sounding pretty good there, JT.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“Look what I got for you.” She said, holding out a rectangle shaped box to him.

Jared smiled, laughing. “Is that what I think it is?” He took the box and pulled off the lid, looking at the black patent platform heels. “Ohmygod, mom, this is…” He just laughed again, shaking his head.

“Well, honey, put them on. Let’s see you walk.”

“Walk! Try standing first,” he said, sitting on his bed and pulling off his socks. He looked at the five inch heel and then slipped his foot into the straps. “Uh…mom?”

She chuckled, kneeling in front of him and helping him adjust the straps around his foot and ankle. Jared slipped the other pair on and wiggled his toes around.

“They’re pretty comfortable.”

“You’re going to want to break them in with some thick socks so you don’t get blisters from the straps,” she said, standing up. “All right, now or never, buster.”

Jared stood up, shakily, trying to find his new center of gravity. Without the heels, he was over six feet tall – but now, he towered over everything, his head nearly hitting the ceiling. “Wow, I think I’m getting lightheaded.”

Sarah laughed; taking his hand and helping him make his first unsteady steps. “It’s like teaching you how to walk all over again.”

Jared smirked, rolling his eyes. He misjudged a step and nearly stumbled, but his mom caught him and steadied him. “This is going to be tougher than I thought.”

“Well, you’ll just have to practice every day,” she said, grinning up at him. “Just think, you’ll have to dance and run around in these shoes the whole time so…”

Jared nodded, peering down at his feet. He grinned at his mom and gave her a wink. “Just think, I’m going to have to do that in women’s underwear.”

“Oh, lord,” she said, patting his arm. “You’re just going to make me so proud to see you on stage.”

Jared barked out a loud laugh and then bent forward to give her a hug. “You know, some mothers would be horrified by their son appearing in public in a corset and lacy panties, but you’re going to be so proud.”

“I know that this is what you want to do,” she said, sighing. “What kind of mother would I be if I couldn’t support you?” She reached up and pinched his cheek. “And you better thank me first when you win your first Oscar.”

Jared rolled his eyes and felt his cheeks heat up with a blush. “Come on, I’ll be lucky to just keep working.”

“I don’t know,” she said, gazing at him. “If I didn’t think you had talent, I’d tell you to mind your studies and be a teacher or something…but I’ve seen you on stage and you have talent, JT. I believe in you.”

“Thanks, mom,” he said, sitting down and stretching out his legs. “That means a lot to me.”

She stroked his hair with her hand, giving him a little pat at the end. “So, how was school today?”

“Good.”

“Those richie kids still giving you a hard time?”

“I just ignore it,” he told her, shrugging.

“Well, it’s only for a couple more months and you don’t ever have to deal with that kind of stupidity anymore,” she said, offering a kind smile. “I work with their daddies and those kids are spoiled rotten who just take advantage of their family’s good names.”

“I know, mom. It’s okay. They don’t get to me.”

“Good,” she said, nodding. “Well, finish your homework and come downstairs to help me with dinner.”

“Sure.” He watched as his mother turned to leave. “Hey, mom?”

“Yes, honey.”

“Help me get the shoes off?”

Sarah laughed, walking towards him and grabbing his foot.

***

Jared saw Jensen at his locker and smiled as he walked towards him. “Hi.”

Jensen nearly jumped out of his skin and looked around frantically. He gave Jared a nervous smile. “Hey.”

“So…want to walk to AP English together?”

Jensen closed his locker and just stared at Jared. “Uh, sorry, I’m waiting for someone.”

“Who?”

Jared watched as Jensen tried for another grin and failed. He looked like he was constipated. “I’ll, uh, see you later, Jared.”

Jared watched as Jensen nearly ran away from him. He leaned against the lockers, frowning slightly. So…that’s his game. Jensen didn’t have a problem asking Jared out on a date, but he just didn’t want to be seen with him in school. Jensen was ashamed of him.

Tough shit.

“Hey, Jensen!” Jared called, his voice louder than needed. He watched as Jensen stopped in his tracks, turning to stare at Jared in disbelief. Jared thought that he cringed. The noise in the hallway died down for a millisecond and then rose again, but Jared knew that everyone was paying attention.

Jared walked towards Jensen, slinging his backpack over one shoulder. “What’s the deal, Jensen?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play this game with me, man,” Jared said, softly.

“I’m not playing a game,” Jensen said, looking up at him. “I just haven’t told my friends yet and—“

“Jenny!”

They both turned to see Joanna and her bevy of harpy friends walking across the hall towards Jensen.

“Joanna, how many times do I have to ask you not to call me that,” Jensen said, frowning slightly.

“Oh Jen, don’t be so mean,” she said, hanging all over him. Jared barely kept his eye roll to himself. She looked at Jared and made a face at him like her $2,000 Manolo Blahnik shoes just stepped in shit. “Why are you consorting with Freeloaders, Jen?”

“Don’t say that,” Jensen said, pulling away from her. “I hate that word.”

“It’s what he is,” Taylor said, tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder. She grimaced at Jared and raised her eyebrow. “People like him wouldn’t even be able to attend Madison-Berkner without people like us letting them.”

Jensen flushed and stepped completely away from the girls. “I don’t want to hear this anymore.”

He gave Jared a helpless glance and turned, walking down the hallway to Kripke’s classroom. Jared looked at the three girls and snorted derisively, shaking his head.

“Oh, don’t even think you’re better than us, Freeloader,” Joanna called after Jared. “You’re nothing but poor white trash.”

“You’re all nouveau riche anyway and you don’t have any class,” he tossed at her over his shoulder. He couldn’t stop grinning to himself as he walked into Kripke’s class with the echo of her shriek in his ears.

He took his seat and stared at Jensen. If his eyes were lasers, then they would’ve bore a hole in Jensen’s head by now. Jensen ignored him, opening his notebook and ready for Kripke’s lesson for the day. Jared sighed softly, shaking himself out of his bad mood, and opened his backpack to pull out his notebook.

***

Jared sat on a desk in the empty drama classroom, grading essays from JD’s 9th grade drama class.

“Hi.”

He looked up to see Jensen standing in the doorway. He walked into the classroom and sat down in the chair beside Jared.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry about before, what Joanna and the girls said to you.”

Jared kept grading, tapping his red pen on the desk. “It’s nothing I haven’t heard before.” He glanced up at Jensen. “And your friends have always been jerks to me so…”

“I didn’t know—“

“You knew,” Jared said, stopping his tapping to turn and look at Jensen. He noticed that Jensen blushed slightly, grimacing. “You just didn’t say anything to them before. The question is – why is it any different for you now?”

Jensen gave him a long look, his eyes were wide and cheeks flushed. Jared thought he looked hurt, like he was never confronted for his behavior – Jared realized that Jensen probably hadn’t been confronted ever in his life.

Jared stared at the paper on the desk. “I can’t be with someone who doesn’t believe in me…believe in what I can become. Life isn’t just high school, you know, there’s a whole lot more out there than this.”

He saw Jensen nod out of the corner of his eye. “Yeah, I know.” He cleared his throat and leaned forward. “I still hope that we’ll have our date on Saturday night.”

Jared looked at him. “I won’t be your dirty little secret, Jensen.”

“You’re not.”

“Just don’t do it again.” Jared really wanted to believe him. He gave Jensen a small smile and nodded. “Okay.”

“Great,” Jensen said, smiling. Jared thought that Jensen had the most beautiful smile – not the smile itself, but what it did to his face – dark green eyes crinkling at the edges, cheeks flushed, and freckles scattered across his nose. He couldn’t help but smile back, showing his dimples. “So we’re okay now?”

“Yeah, we’re good.”

Jensen laughed, softly. “Good.”

***

Jared came out of the drama classroom and saw Chad hanging out in a small alcove nearby, staring at him.

“He’s going to hurt you, Jay.”

Jared sighed, not wanting to get into this with Chad again. “Look, why can’t you just let this go? I don’t want to fight about it.”

“You really think that your little fling with Jensen is going anywhere?” Chad said, nearly snarling at him. “He’s just going to fucking use you, take whatever he wants, and then you’re nothing to him.”

“Furry, what the hell is the matter with you?”

Chad scrambled off the alcove and stood in front of Jared. “What do you think is the matter with me? I’m watching my best friend on the road to getting his heart kicked to death and what – I’m just supposed to step aside and let someone like Ackles have you?”

“Have me?” Jared said and then snorted. “Look, Furry, I appreciate your concern, but I am a big boy. You have to stop being such an immature prick about this.”

“Fuck you, Padalecki!” Chad shouted, walking away.

“Furry!” Jared yelled, shaking his head. “Chad!”

He sighed, chewing on his bottom lip. He watched as Chad kicked the door open, slamming it against the outside wall, and scared half the people around him. Chad just strolled out of the building. Jared flinched, making a face at himself, shaking his head. Shit, he shouldn’t have been so hard on Chad. He knew that despite everything, Chad had good intentions. But God, how many times did he have to hear from every single fucking person at this school that Jared was nothing but a loser?

***

Jared was surprised to see such a turn out for the Friday after school auditions. He didn’t think that any of the richies at the school would ever come out to be part of “The Rocky Horror Picture Show.” Honestly, Jared was surprised that it was even approved by the school as their annual performance – the musical was subversive and outrageous. But maybe even the richies at the school needed their own creative outlets, too?

In theatre, everyone was equal – talent was talent. JD had a reputation for being fair but he was the creative director and his word was law.

Jared clutched his lyric sheet, making sure that he knew the words. He had performed it for his mom last night and she gave him constructive feedback and just loved it – but that was his mom. He knew he had talent, knew he could become Dr Frank-N-Furter…he just had to show it on the stage.

It would be a three-night performance with only three weeks of rehearsals. The woodshop teacher, Mr Jim Beaver, had partnered up with JD earlier in the year so that the woodshop class could work on scenery for the production. JD’s drama classes would help with set decoration, costuming, and backstage work. Volunteers from the Audio/Video Club classes and computer classes would help with the high tech equipment that JD donated to the school two years ago.

In the end, it was something that the school could be proud of and Jared always loved being part of it. He didn’t always try out for the lead, preferring smaller roles that were interesting and making an impact on the stage. Jared didn’t think he was a scene stealer, but he knew that he could perform.

He signed in with JD’s assistant and took a seat, nervously tapping the heel of his shoe on the floor. He was ready – this was it – he was ready. The sign in sheet only had four guys trying out for the role of Dr Frank-N-Furter…a couple of them were real contenders for the role…so it all just came down to who would be the best and make sure to deliver when it was time.

Jared got that. He was ready – this was it – he was ready.

He watched as each person took the stage and auditioned. It would be a singing audition since it was a musical. He watched carefully, making notes on who he thought would get the part. He saw a lot of returning faces and was happy to see some of his theatre friends back on stage again. He wasn’t close to a lot of people like the way he was with Sandy and Chad – Chad…what the hell was he going to do with Chad – but he bonded with his co-stars and stage friends during the intense rehearsals and opening nights. For a short amount of time, he could talk to a richie in the hallway and they wouldn’t walk away. Of course, it was different once a production ended and everything became status quo again.

“Jared Padalecki for Dr Frank-N-Furter.” JD’s assistant called out.

Jared stood up and tucked the lyric sheet into his back pocket. He took the stage and cleared his throat. He looked out at the auditorium. JD gave him an encouraging smile and the other students fell into a subdued silence. There was nervous excitement in everyone’s blood.

He looked at the pianist and gave her a nod, waiting on her musical cue.

For some people, the audition for Dr Frank-N-Furter might be done over-the-top. Jared learned from JD that the audition wasn’t necessarily about whether or not the casting director or the producer thought the acting was great – there were a lot of actors and actresses in Hollywood that didn’t get there by their acting talent – but it was sometimes based on that unnamable quality inherent inside the actor. JD called it a “spark” where everything just clicked.

Jared didn’t have to be flamboyant. He knew that he had some advantages to the role of Dr Frank-N-Furter. Jared was tall and lean, he could sing well, and he could project his voice clearly across the auditorium. And, of course, the added bonus that Jared could also act.

He gave the last part of his audition a strong ending – it’s what people remembered. He didn’t need to dance all across the stage. He just had to give it feeling and make sure that Dr Frank-N-Furter’s presence was felt by the audience. He gave a small smirk as he sang the last chorus and then gave it a heartfelt end.

 _Yeah!_

There was an enthusiastic cheer throughout the auditorium. Jared looked at JD who gave him a nod. He murmured something to his assistant who made a note on her papers. Jared tucked his hands into his pockets and headed off stage.

As he braced his hand on the railing by the stairs, he looked up to see Jensen standing in wings on the left side of the auditorium. Jensen gave him a warm smile and a thumbs-up signal, then turned and walked towards the main doors, leaving quietly. Jared felt a warmth move into the pit of his gut – he was glad that Jensen came to his audition.

Jared came down the stairs, feeling kind of loose and pleased. He took a seat so that he could watch the rest of the auditions. JD wouldn’t post the final casting until Monday anyway, so there was no point in getting freaked out. He loved the audition process and he enjoyed watching his classmates come out of their usual shells on stage. It gave him a little bit of hope that once they finally left high school, they would all kind of grow up.

Jared turned and looked around the auditorium again. He was expecting Chad to be there. He had never missed one of Jared’s auditions or performances. While having Jensen come to watch him was nice; Jared couldn’t help feel hurt and disappointed that Chad hadn’t been there, too. No matter what they fought about, Chad was always there for him. Jared wasn’t sure what to do – how to make it up to him for what he said the other day. He hadn’t seen Chad in a couple of days and Jared knew that even if Chad didn’t go to class, he always came to school.

***

Jared finally drove home. He had made a stop at every Furry haunt in San Richardson – including going to his house and asking their housekeeper Carmela if she had seen Chad. No luck. When Chad wanted to disappear, Jared knew he wouldn’t be able to find Chad.

He pulled the car into his driveway and got out, pulling his backpack out from the passenger side. He walked to the backyard and came into the kitchen through the sliding door. He saw his mom sitting on the counter, sipping coffee. She grinned when she saw him.

“You just missed Chad. He snuck out when he heard your car pull into the drive.”

Jared sighed, dropping his bag and sitting on the counter. He grabbed her mug and took a long drink of warm coffee. “He’s mad at me.”

“Yes, well, you were mean to him.”

Jared blinked and looked at her. “But mom, he’s been—“

“He has a crush on you, Jared,” she said, smiling at him. “He’s been upset and a little jealous about your upcoming date with Jensen Ackles—“

“What?”

Sarah rolled her eyes. “You’ve been so blinded by the Ackles boy that you failed to see that your best friend has the biggest crush on you.”

Jared set the mug on the counter and drummed his fingers on the surface. “Yeah…that explains the weird behavior and…damn it.”

“Don’t curse,” she said, taking back her coffee mug. “And try to be a little more sensitive to him in the future.”

“I will – if he ever talks to me again.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Chad said that it’ll blow over and he’ll be all right,” she said, smiling at him.

“So he was here talking to you?”

Sarah grinned. “Well, he’s not an idiot. When you have a crush on someone, who better to make a good impression on than the boy’s mother?”

Jared snorted, ducking his head and shaking it. “I’m really stupid…how could I have missed this?”

She patted him on the head. “Don’t throw it in his face, JT.”

“I wouldn’t! He’s my best friend – I love him…but just not in that way.”

“He knows that, too.”

Jared contemplated that he must’ve known, deep down, how Chad felt about him. Chad wouldn’t give anyone else the time of day – Jared just deluded himself into believing that it was just because Chad liked him as a friend – a best friend. He knew all the signs were there…and Jared never wanted to hurt Chad.

He gave a sigh, picking up his bag. His cell phone rang and he pulled it from the small outside pocket, thumbing the button and putting it to his ear. “Furry?”

“Uh, no. It’s Jensen. Should I be worried that you always think I’m Furry?”

“Well, Furry is my best friend.” Jared said, grinning and walking up to his bedroom. “I’m glad you called.”

“You were really wonderful in your audition today,” he said, softly.

Jared closed his eyes, falling on his bed. “I’m glad you were there. I wish you could’ve stayed.”

Jensen’s chuckle was warm over the line. “I’ll be there for every show.”

Jared laughed, tucking his arm under his head as he stared at the ceiling. “Great. I’ll make sure you get tickets every night.”

“So...tomorrow night…do you think you’ll be ready by seven?”

“Yeah, sure,” Jared said, smiling. “I mean, it’ll take me hours to figure out what I’m going to wear and all…don’t want to be prettier than you.”

Jensen snorted. “Right…like that’s ever going to happen. I’m the prettiest girl at school, Jared Tristan, and you ain’t ever going to beat me.”

“Seriously, you have issues, Jen.”

There was silence on the other end of the line.

“Jensen?”

“No, it’s okay…I mean, I liked it when you called me Jen. Usually, I can’t stand having my name shortened in any way but…” Jensen gave a soft laugh. “I liked the way you said it.”

“Jen.”

“Yeah?”

Jared chuckled. “Nothing. So pick me up tomorrow night. I live at 672 Cherrywood Lane. It’s on the other side of town, just in case you might not be able to locate it in your neighborhood.”

“Don’t be a jerk,” Jensen said and then laughed. “I’ll be there. See you tomorrow night.”

“Yeah.”

***

Jared actually did spent a long time getting ready. He showered and shaved, he used deodorant, splashed his favorite cologne on his cheeks, and he checked for zits. He dried his hair and spent a long time trying to get the waves to behave so that he had this tousled look. He brushed and flossed his teeth and then scraped his tongue. He tried on every shirt that he owned and wondered why in the hell he had so many pink shirts! With a sigh, he found a light blue oxford button down and begged his mom to iron it. He wore khaki pants and brown shoes. All in all, not too bad. In fact, if the quality of his clothes were just a little nicer with a better label, Jared thought he could be a passable richie.

Not that he wanted to be accepted by the richie crowd. He just didn’t want Jensen to be ashamed of him. And if he had to at least look the part, well, Jared was an actor.

He was putting on his watch when the doorbell rang. He ran down the stairs and jumped the last five, landing hard on the floor.

“Jared!” Sarah admonished from the kitchen. “Really!”

“Sorry mom!” Jared called back, chuckling. He opened the door and saw Jensen standing on the front stoop. They smiled at each other. “Hey, Jen.”

Jared watched as Jensen’s eyes moved over him, lighting with approval. “Hi. You look…you clean up well, Padalecki.”

Jared snorted, opening the door wider. “Come in for a sec and meet my mom.”

“Sure.”

“Mom! Jensen’s here!”

“Well, there’s no need to holler!” She hollered.

Jared smirked, putting his hand on Jensen’s shoulder and leading him through the small house towards the kitchen. “Mom, this is Jensen Ackles. Jen, this is my mom, Sarah Padalecki.”

Jensen moved across the kitchen and shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, ma’am.”

Sarah raised her eyebrow and smiled. “Nice to meet you, Jensen. You take good care of my boy here.”

“Mom,” Jared protested, rolling his eyes.

Jensen chuckled. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Come on, let’s go,” Jared said, taking Jensen’s hand and pulling him out of the kitchen. “See you later, mom!”

“Mind your curfew, JT!”

“MOM!” Jared protested again. He grabbed his jacket and opened the front door, waiting for Jensen to step out of the house. “See you later!” He yelled into the house again and then closed the door. He smirked, hearing his mom yell something back – probably admonishing him for yelling – but he couldn’t make out the muffled words.

“JT, huh?”

“Shut up,” Jared muttered, smiling.

“Your mother’s pretty cool,” Jensen said, smiling at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys, hitting the unlock button.

Jared whistled as he looked at Jensen’s silver Bentley behind his Firebird. “That’s a sweet ride.”

“It gets me where I need to go,” Jensen said, smiling at him.

Jared slid into the plush leather seat, putting on his seatbelt. He ran his hand inside the leather interior. It still had that new car smell. Jensen sat in the driver’s seat and started the engine. He slid the seatbelt into place and tuned the radio to a local pop music section.

“So, where are we going?”

“Michael Rosenbaum is hosting his year end party at his house,” Jensen said, backing onto the road. “I thought we could stop by there for a little while…and I can introduce you to my friends.”

Jared took a deep breath, rubbing his hands on his khakis a little nervously. “Ohh…you think that’s a good idea? I mean…they don’t really like me at the school. I can’t imagine they’d like me any better in their homes.”

“You’re with me,” Jensen said, pulling out of his neighborhood.

As much as Jared wanted to believe Jensen was optimistic, he was realistic enough to understand that it wouldn’t “protect” him from the leers and wanton insults to his face.

“I don’t know, Jensen…”

Jensen reached over with his hand and placed it on Jared’s thigh, squeezing gently. “Don’t worry, it’s not going to be as bad as you think. They’re not all jerks.”

Maybe not to you, Jared thought.

“If it sucks, we can go,” Jensen said, frowning slightly. “I don’t want to force you to go somewhere you don’t want to, Jared.”

Jared took a deep breath and decided he was being a total idiot. “No, it’s good. I mean, if it’s not fun, then we can go.”

Jensen’s hand was warm and firm on his thigh. Jared felt his body stir and his cock react to the feel of Jensen’s hand on him. He reached down and palmed Jensen’s hand, rubbing it in slow circles. When Jensen stopped at a red light, he turned and gave Jared the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Jared grinned back, licking his lips nervously. They just regarded each other for a long moment. He thought that Jensen’s green eyes were so lovely – not quite emerald, not quite just green – mossy with flecks of amber and hazel?

The car behind them honked their horn and they broke their gaze. Jensen looked up at the green light and pulled forward. He pulled his hand away from Jared’s thigh.

Jared smiled, biting back his amusement. He saw that Jensen was trying to stifle his laughter, too. They met eyes again and then just burst out laughing.

It would be all right.

***

Jensen pulled up in front of the house on Fairfield Avenue that Jared had admired earlier that week.

“Holy…this is where Mike Rosenbaum lives?” Jared said, looking at the house. “This is my favorite house on this street.”

Jensen just quirked a smile, parking the car. They unhooked their seatbelts and got out of the Bentley. Jensen hit the lock button on his remote and then reached out and took Jared’s hand, giving him a good squeeze as they walked up the brick pathway to the double doors.

Jared was excited. He would finally get a chance to see what it looked like inside the house.

“You okay?”

Jared nodded, blushing slightly. “It’s really gorgeous.”

Jensen opened the door and then stepped inside. Jared paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. He could hear loud music, laughter, and voices coming out into the night air. He suddenly thought it was a bad idea. He knew what would happen. The richies would end up insulting Jared; Jensen would either get defensive or passive; and the date would end badly.

Jensen must’ve seen something on Jared’s face. He stopped and then took a step back out to Jared. “We don’t have to be here. I could just take you to dinner and we could see a movie – it’s not a big deal.”

Jared swallowed and then cleared his throat. “No. Let’s go inside. It’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” Jensen said, smiling. He held Jared’s hand and they walked into the house. Jared closed the door behind them and then looked around.

Everyone from Madison-Berkner must be inside the house – well, all the richie “everyones” anyway.

“Come on, let’s say hello,” Jensen said, pulling Jared into the living room.

Jared frowned, seeing his classmates drinking and smoking, dancing half naked in the background, making out on the floor, on the couches, in the corners. “Umm…”

“Yeah, okay, let’s try the other rooms,” Jensen said, crossing the lobby to the other living room.

Jared raised his eyebrows, watching a rousing game of naked Twister and someone videotaping – no doubt, it would be up on youtube by morning, but these little scandals never seemed to touch the richies. “Uhhh…”

Jared released Jensen’s hand and stepped back into the lobby, leaning against the winding staircase. Jensen sighed, walking towards him.

“Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all.”

“Look,” Jensen said, running his hand through his short hair. “Let’s just go upstairs, find a quiet room, and talk?”

Jared raised his eyebrow, giving Jensen a look. “Seriously, do you think I’m that naïve?”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Jensen said, chuckling nervously. “I mean, we can just talk and…”

“What the _fuck_ are you doing here?”

Jared tensed his shoulders, hearing Joanna’s voice behind him on the staircase. He turned, looking at her.

“You invited _him_ to the party?” She spouted at Jensen. “Jen! What the fuck!”

“He’s my date,” Jensen said to her, narrowing his eyes. “You should learn to be a little more polite.”

“You can’t just bring anyone here, Jensen,” she said, snorting at him. “This isn’t your house, it’s Mike’s house, and there’s a certain _quality_ of people who attend our parties. You crossed the line.”

“ _You_ crossed the line,” Jensen said to her, clenching his teeth.

Joanna tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder, almost sneering at Jensen. “Does Mike know you brought him inside? Better count the valuables before he leaves.”

Before Jensen could say anything more, Jared put his hand on Jensen’s arm. “You don’t have to do this.”

Joanna smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. “Yeah, Jensen, you don’t have to do this. You’re going to let that Freeloader talk to you like that? Touch you? You’re worth so much more than him. How can you bring him here and—“

“ _Shut_ your dirty mouth,” Jensen snarled at her, taking a step towards her. Jared watched as he glared up at Joanna.

She pressed her lips tightly together, her eyes tearing up, as she gave Jensen a hurt look, coming down the rest of the stairs. “Just wait until everyone finds out.”

“ _Ohhhhhh_ , I’m _so_ scared,” Jensen said, making a face at her. He stared her down, watching as she slipped past the staircase and walked into the living room. Jared watched as Jensen’s shoulders nearly curled inwards. He heard the deep sigh, his hand moving through his hair. Jensen turned to Jared, his cheeks flushed. “I’m sorry, Jared. I’m so sorry.”

Jared gave a shrug. “It’s nothing that I haven’t heard before.” He watched as Jensen flinched. He took Jensen’s hand and pulled him towards the staircase. “Come on, let’s just go find somewhere quiet.”

Jensen only nodded this time, following Jared upstairs. Jared started opening doors and peeking inside. Some of the rooms were very obviously occupied. Jared closed the door quickly, moving down the hallway. He finally found one and he walked inside, pulling Jensen in. He closed the door and let out a deep sigh.

“I really had no idea that she was such a bitch.”

Jared cracked a smile. “Yeah, well…she is your friend.”

Jensen motioned for Jared to sit down on a chaise lounge. “I’m going to have to seriously reconsider who my friends really are.”

Jared wanted to believe that Jensen was the kind who could walk away from everything in his life for a change in principles, but he wasn’t sure. He wanted to think that Jensen was strong enough and Jensen’s confrontation with Joanna seemed to be a step in the right direction. But Jared understood the power of peer pressure and having to conform to the group, the clique. In a lot of ways, he was glad that he didn’t have to worry about crap like that.

“You—“

“Hey, what do we have here?”

They both turned to see Tom opening the door to the bedroom and stepping inside. He gave Jared a long look over and then settled on the bed, lounging across. He wore black pants and white shirt, but he left it unbuttoned.

“Well, Jen, slumming?” Tom said, cracking a smirk.

“Enough,” Jensen said, his tone a warning. “I just went through this with Joanna and I don’t want to go through it with you.”

“He is gorgeous,” Tom said, looking at Jared but speaking to Jensen. “I can see the attraction. He’s a hot piece of ass – sure, he turned your head. He’s probably turned a lot of heads.”

“Fuck you,” Jared growled at him.

Tom chuckled, patting the bed with his hand. “Come over here. Let’s show Jensen a good time, huh?”

“Cut it out, Tom,” Jensen said, annoyed.

“Come on, I’m just teasing.” Tom ran his hand down his chest, looking at both of them. “But seriously…Joanna’s flipped her lid or something. She’s a jealous bitch, you know, but she’s got a point. You can certainly… _enjoy_ Jared’s company on your own…but why bring the trash inside, huh?”

Jared watched as Jensen stood up and faced Tom. “You’re drunk, so I’ll let it go just this once, but if you ever say that kind of shit to me or to Jared again, I’ll—“

“You’ll what?” Tom said, mildly. He blinked up at Jensen with a small smile. “Are you thinking clearly? What are you going to do – bring him to your parents’ house for dinner one night? You willing to humiliate him just for a fuck? Now, that’s not fair, Jensen.”

Jared caught Jensen’s arm before he could throw the punch. “Let’s just get out of here.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Jensen muttered, pulling away.

“See you Monday, Jen.”

“Asshole,” Jared said, giving Tom his coldest glare, hustling Jensen out of the bedroom.

Tom chuckled, falling on the bed. Jared gave him a look over his shoulder and Tom smiled, winking at him.

This was starting out to be the worst date ever.

***

Jared didn’t know what to say and Jensen’s hands were clenched tightly on the steering wheel. Neither could say anything. After Jensen apologized for the tenth time, Jared finally asked him to stop and neither had spoken a word after that.

Jensen drove aimlessly for a long time, circling the downtown area. He slammed his palm on the steering wheel, pulling over on the shoulder of the road.

“Damn it,” he muttered, shaking his head. “I didn’t know my friends were total dicks.”

“They’re only total dicks to people like me,” Jared said, shrugging.

Jensen looked at him, frowning. “Do you think I’m like that – like my friends?”

“No,” Jared said, giving him a small smile. “But you don’t always tell them to stop. I can see it on your face that it makes you angry when they talk like that to people at school…but you don’t say anything…you don’t stop it.”

Jensen sighed. “So I’m a dick because I’m silently complicit to their awful behavior.”

Jared reached out and placed his hand on Jensen’s shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. “I don’t think you’re a dick, Jensen. They’re your friends…you’re loyal to your friends.”

Jensen nodded, biting his lip. “Yeah…maybe too loyal and too blind. I believed in them, you know?”

“I couldn’t be with someone who didn’t believe in me,” Jared said, smiling. He sank back into the seat and looked at Jensen. “I know that life isn’t Madison-Berkner and when we all grow up, none of this will matter and we’d all feel stupid about high school teen angst…but I want to be with someone who believes in me.”

“I believe in you,” Jensen said, looking at him.

“You want to go have some dinner? I know this great Mexican restaurant. It’s nothing much to look at, but the food is the best in the city.”

“Yeah,” Jensen said, grinning at him. “I’d like that.”

***

Jared directed Jensen to El Toro’s Mexicana. It was located in the predominantly Hispanic neighborhood of San Richardson. The one story square shaped brick building had graffiti paint on one side of the wall – actually, it was a gang sign warning away rivals that the restaurant was neutral territory and not to be touched – and only a few cars were in the parking lot.

“Should I park here? Am I going to have to file a claim to the insurance company for a stolen vehicle?”

Jared snorted. “Dude, this is the safest place in the whole city. No one’s going to touch your car, trust me.”

Jensen was skeptical as they got out of the Bentley. Jared smiled as Jensen checked that the alarm was set and that the doors were locked before following Jared into the restaurant.

In the corner of the restaurant, a man was playing classical Spanish guitar and singing a love ballad. Jared loved El Toro’s and he was considered a regular there by the staff. Having taken 7 years of Spanish, he could speak fluently with everyone and Jared made sure to ask for a nice and private table as he was on a date. He grinned as they all checked out Jensen, who promptly blushed and ducked his head shyly.

“Come on, they’re going to give us a really great booth in the back,” Jared said, putting his hand on Jensen’s back and ushering him through the room.

The restaurant was always packed – lots of local families, young couples, older couples, groups of 20somethings before going out clubbing, a few gang members wearing their colors – but Jared was considered family here.

The hostess showed them to the back area. He was going to ask for a booth when he saw a table tucked way into the back of the restaurant – it was his “usual” table when he came here with Chad and Sandy.

“Hang on,” Jared said to the hostess. He reached out and took Jensen’s hand, pulling him towards the back table. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to my friends.”

Jared smiled, standing by the table. “Hey!”

Chad, Sandy, Jason, Christian, and Steve looked up at him and then zeroed in on Jensen standing beside him. Jared hoped that his friends wouldn’t disappoint him.

“This is Jensen Ackles,” Jared said, squeezing Jensen’s hand.

“Hi,” Jensen said, softly.

“Well, lookey here, fellas,” Christian said, smirking. “I do believe that Jared’s found a lost richie.”

Chad snickered, eyeing Jensen. “Kind of far from your playground, Ackles?”

“How’s the _date_ going?” Jason said, raising his eyebrows and looking Jared over. “Now you’re starting to look like one of them, JT.”

“Cut it out,” Jared said, glaring at them. “Look, we’ve already had a bad night…please don’t make it worse.”

“Why the hell did you bring him here?” Chad demanded, scowling at them. “You think he’s going to think this is a quirky little hideaway? Monday morning, he’s going back to his richie friends and he’s going to mock the hell out of you. He’s just playing you, Jared.”

“Come on, I’m not—“ Jensen started.

“Yeah, JT, you shouldn’t be bringing outsiders into our places. We’re not welcomed where they live; they shouldn’t think they would be welcomed here,” Christian said, staring up at Jensen.

Jared sighed, shaking his head. He stared at Sandy, watching as she just sat in silence, not even looking at him. He looked at Chad and at Jason and Christian and Steve.

“I’m so disappointed in all of you,” Jared said, clucking his tongue at them. “I thought you’d be better than the richies, but you’re just as prejudiced and just as ignorant. They may have money and make fun of us by calling us low class and poor, but I didn’t think that you guys would buy into the stereotype. Thanks a fucking lot.”

He looked at Jensen, shaking his head. “Do you mind if we just left? It’s my turn to be sorry.”

“Come on,” Jensen said, patting his hand on Jared’s back. “I think I can find a neutral spot.”

“Yeah, that’s really fucking great, Jared,” Chad said, slurring loudly. Jared turned to look at his best friend. “You come in our favorite restaurant and—and—and flaunt Ackles in our faces!”

“I’m not flaunting anything!”

Chad stood up and moved to stand in front of Jared. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me – what’s wrong with you?”

“I’ve been in love with you since we were ten years old, you fucker!” Chad screamed, silencing every person in the restaurant.

Jared gasped, speechless. He made a surprised whimper when Chad grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down, pressing a wet and alcohol-tainted kiss on his mouth. He flapped his hands in the air, blinking wildly, trying to figure out how to—

Chad pulled away and then released him, pushing Jared away. “Get out of here, Jared.”

***

“So I guess…Chad kind of likes you and hates my guts.”

Jared sighed. “I only just realized it. He’s my best friend…I love him to death, but…”

“Yeah, that pretty much kills,” Jensen said, softly. He cleared his throat. “Do you want me to drive you home?”

Jared shook his head, staring down at his hands. He couldn’t believe that Chad kissed him. He felt a curl of guilt scrape his stomach from the inside.

“Do you want to come to my house?”

Jared shook his head a little more frantically.

Jensen snorted. “I won’t take that as an insult.”

Jared looked at him and then grinned. “Our first date seriously sucks.”

“Well, it’ll be a funny story to tell our kids,” Jensen said, chuckling.

Jared’s grin widened and he turned and looked over at Jensen. “Want to know a good place to go?”

“I’m game if you are,” Jensen said, smiling at him.

***

Jared believed that every city in the world had a make out point. In San Richardson, everyone eventually made it to Eastern Bluff. It was located in the northern part of the city and it wasn’t really a bluff. It was the state park and everyone used it as a place to make out and to lose their virginity.

Jensen parked away from the other cars, shutting down the engine but leaving the radio on. Jared turned the volume down. They decided to get food at a drive-thru place, just steak burgers and fries and drinks, and Jared enjoyed just sitting in the car with Jensen, eating his favorite steak burger.

“You know, the next time we go on a date, let’s just get drive-thru and come here,” Jensen said, leaning his head back and looking out the opened sunroof.

“I second that,” Jared said, sipping on his soda. He set it in the cup holder and leaned his head back, too. “Damn, the stars are really bright tonight.”

“You know, I can name almost every star in the sky.”

Jared snickered. “Me, too.” He pointed to a group of stars. “That’s the Big Dipper.”

“ _Dubhe, Merak, Phecda, Megrez, Alioth, Mizar, Alcor, and Alkaid_ ,” Jensen said, naming the common stars in the constellation. He looked over at Jared and Jared knew a challenge when he saw one. He cracked a wide smile, raising his eyebrow. “Orion.”

“Make it a real challenge why don’t you?” Jared gazed up at the sky and found Orion and began pointing out the common stars in the constellation. “ _Rigel, Betelgeuse, Bellatrix, Alnilam, and Alnitak._ ” Jared tapped his finger on the edge of the sunroof. “Cassiopeia.”

“ _Shedir, Capth, Ruchbah, Segin, Achird, Marfak – Theta Cas, and Marfak – Mu Cas_ ,” Jensen said, rather smugly.

“Impressive.” Jared laughed, throwing back his head and clapping his hands. “Wow, we’re just two science geeks.”

“My dad bought me a telescope when I was seven years old. When I was a kid, I read a lot of books about stars and planets and constellations,” Jensen said, smiling at him.

“My mom and I used to go up to the roof of our house and she’d point them out to me and taught me the names,” Jared said and then chuckled. “I’ve never told anyone that before.”

Jared turned his head to the side, looking at Jensen. He lowered his eyes, looking at Jensen’s lips. He sighed as Jensen moved across the car, kissing Jared slow and deep. He kissed down Jared’s long throat and licked his way up to Jared’s ear.

“Let me touch you,” Jensen said, his hand smoothing down the front of Jared’s chest. He took a gentle bite of Jared’s earlobe.

Jared shivered, head falling back. “Yeah…please.”

He grinned, nervous, when Jensen licked his lips and drew his hand lower, tucking under Jared’s shirt. He wiggled down the seat a little as Jensen unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the zipper down.

“God, you’re so hard,” Jensen murmured, rubbing his hand over Jared’s boxers, gently squeezing his cock. He rubbed down the length of his cock and cupped his balls.

Jared hissed, clutching the side of the door with his hand. He blinked up at Jensen. “Jen…”

“Shhh…I’m just going to make you feel so good,” Jensen said, grinning slightly. He slipped his hand into the opening of boxers, gently pulling out Jared’s hardness.

The cool air and Jensen’s warm touch was too much. Jared closed his eyes and braced his feet on the floor board of the car. He bit his bottom lip, nervous and a little awed that Jensen was touching him. He let out a soft whimper when Jensen kissed him, wrapping his hand tightly around just below the head of his cock.

Jared panted hard, his heart beating quickly in his chest. He opened his eyes when Jensen pulled away from the kiss. He watched as Jensen raised his hand and spit into his palm. He couldn’t stop staring at Jensen’s lower lip, wet with his own spit.

“Ohhhhhh!” Jared jerked his hips when Jensen’s wet hand curled around his cock, stroking quickly up and up, fingers rubbing over the head. “Oh fuck! Jensen!”

“Yeah,” Jensen said, against Jared’s ear. A wet tongue ran around the edge of his ear and Jared clutched at Jensen’s shoulder.

He couldn’t control the way his long arms and legs just seemed to flop around the inside of the car. His legs shifted and moved apart, his hand moved to clutch at the edge of the sunroof above them. He twisted his hips as Jensen’s hand stroked and stroked him, faster and faster, squeezing as he stroked up.

“You going to come?” Jensen breathed into his ear, making Jared shudder.

“Yes,” he gulped out, panting. “Yes, yes!”

Jared moaned, clenching his jaw closed, embarrassed by the sounds he was making. His eyes were closed tight, his hands gripping whatever he could, and his feet pushed down all the way to the floor. Jensen didn’t stop kissing his neck or keeping his hand moving oh-so-perfectly on his cock. Jared thought it was better than when he jerked off, that Jensen’s touch got him off so much harder and faster and better.

He could smell the just-cut-grass scent of his come. He opened his eyes to see Jensen licking part of his hand, looking at him.

“God, you’re so dirty,” Jared said, snickering. “Who knew?”

Jensen kissed him and Jared could taste himself on Jensen’s lips. It was a little salty, but not horrible. He kissed Jensen back, pushing his tongue inside Jensen’s mouth to chase more of the taste, wriggling it against Jensen’s tongue before exploring a bit into the cavern of his mouth.

He broke the kiss, giggling slightly, and looking at Jensen. “Is it my turn now?”

“Do whatever you want,” Jensen whispered, moving back to his side of the car and leaning back.

“Can I…can I suck your cock?”

Jensen’s eyes widened, Jared thought it was comical, and his face turned red, the blush coloring the tips of his ears as well. He swallowed, nodding. They both reached down to undo his belt. Jared slid closer to him, turning so that he could bend over Jensen’s lap. Jared licked his lips, feeling the blood rushing to his head thud in time to his heartbeat.

Jared helped Jensen pull his cock free of his pants and boxer briefs. He was already wet at the tip and Jared wondered if he could fit the whole length of him into his mouth.

“Just suck on the head,” Jensen said, breathing heavily. “I’m going to come fast.”

Jared licked him, twirling his tongue over the crown, tasting him. He hadn’t done this before to anyone – only in his imagination and funnily enough, the porn star in his imagination was always Jensen. He carefully sealed his lips around the base of the crown of Jensen’s cock and let his mouth water.

He felt Jensen’s fingers move into his hair, caressing him gently. Jared took a deep breath through his nose and discovered that he could smell Jensen all around him – cock and sweat and musk and cologne – and he sucked hard, drawing his lips tight against Jensen’s flesh.

“Yeah…oh Jesus!” Jensen hissed, jerking slightly under him. “Just keep sucking, just like that.”

Jared sucked in a firm rhythm, finding it right away. He drew the flat of his tongue over the tip, tasting more of the salty bitter taste of Jensen flow into his mouth.

“I’m going to—Jared, I’m going to—yes!”

Jared kept up the suck-suck-lick-twirl-suck-suck-suck rhythm and felt Jensen’s cock jerk in his mouth, the firm muscle of it moving against his lips, and nearly drew back from the taste of his come coating his tongue and lips.

Jensen’s hands clenched in his hair, pulling a little too sharply. He gasped hoarsely and groaned meaningfully as Jared sucked harder, swallowing the taste of him down – Jared thought it was a good recovery – and licked the sensitive rim of his cock with the tip of his tongue. Jensen shuddered against him, hand gripping the steering wheel, and muffled a loud moan by pressing his arm against his mouth.

Jared pulled off of Jensen’s cock, coughing slightly to clear his throat, and swallowed again. He sat up slowly, looking at Jensen. He looked wiped out, forehead wet with sweat, mouth slightly parted and breathing loudly like he ran a tough race.

“Hey,” Jared said, smiling as Jensen turned his head and opened his eyes. “Wow…you look like you just came in my mouth.”

“You’re a dirty boy,” Jensen said, pulling Jared closer and kissing him, his tongue moving inside his mouth roughly, savoring the way that Jensen’s tongue brushed against his own.

They laughed and Jared moved back to his side of the seat, tucking his cock back into his pants before it got any more ideas, zipping and rearranging everything. He looked over to see Jensen making his own adjustments, but his movements were languid and slow. He grabbed a napkin and started to dab at various parts of his clothes.

“You need a nap or something?” Jared said, teasingly.

Jensen raised his eyebrow and growled at him. “I swear to God, the next time we do this, I’ll make you scream.”

Jared grinned, pleased that there would be a next time. “Oh yeah?”

Jensen tossed the napkin at him, smirking. “Yeah.”

***

Jared drove up to Chad’s house and honked his horn twice. He waited five minutes, listening to the radio, and then honked his horn twice again. The Murray housekeeper came out from the side door, shaking her head as she approached Jared’s car.

“Chad Michael already left this morning with Miss Sandra,” Carmelita said, softly.

Jared sighed and then grinned up at her. “Thanks, Carms.”

 _Damn it!_ He really needed to talk to Chad and fix this.

***

Jensen is standing by his opened locker, flipping through his notebook. He was wearing the wire framed glasses and Jared felt warm and horny. He pulled his messenger back in front of him and walked towards Jensen.

“Hey.”

Jensen looked up at him and grinned. “Hi.”

“Would you think I was a total dork if I said that I had a good time Saturday night?”

Jensen’s green eyes widened behind his glasses. “I don’t think you’re a dork, Jared.” He ducked his head and then peered up at Jensen over the glasses. “Just a ‘good’ time?”

Jared chuckled, putting his hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “A really, really good time.”

Jensen snorted, rolling his eyes. “I—“

“Jen,” Tom said, wrapping his arm over Jensen’s shoulder, deliberately pushing Jared’s hand from him. “Hey, Jen. Did you have a good weekend? We all wondered where you went after you left Rosie’s place.”

Jensen scowled a bit and glanced at Tom. “It’s none of your business.”

Tom leered at Jared. “He any good, Jen? You want to share?”

Jared rolled his eyes. He looked at Jensen. “I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, he’ll see you later,” Tom said, his voice low and edged with meaning.

Jared walked away, shaking his head, wondering if it was worth the headache of putting up with Jensen’s friends.

***

Jared grinned, arms crossed in front of his chest, as he looked at the final casting for the musical. At the top, he saw his own name next to Dr Frank-N-Furter.

“Yes,” Jared whispered to himself, unable to hide his growing pleasure. He nodded to himself one more time.

Jesus…he was going to sing and dance in front of the entire school in five-inch platform heels and lacy underwear things.

Well, it wasn’t like it was going to ruin his reputation. Jared snorted to himself and walked down the hall to his next class.

Seriously, he needed to find Chad.

***

Sandy was sitting alone at their usual lunch table, eating an apple, and writing something in her notebook.

“Hey.”

She grinned up at him. “Congrats. I saw that you got the part.”

“Yeah,” Jared said, sitting next to her. “I’m totally excited and nervous and…my mother is going to help me learn how to walk and dance in platform heels.”

Sandy snickered, elbowing him in the side. “Your mom is so freakin’ cool.”

“Yeah.”

“Chad’s still kind of upset with you,” she told him.

Jared nodded. “I know…I never wanted to hurt him or anything like that.”

“Yeah, he knows that, too,” Sandy said, shrugging. “But he’s going to have to come to terms with it on his own.”

“Right,” he said, softly. He sighed, looking across the portico to see Jensen sitting with his friends. Sandy turned and looked in the same direction.

“Wow, that looks like a pretty intense pow-wow,” she commented, looking at how all of the richies were gathered around Jensen, talking earnestly at him.

Jared grimaced, shrugging.

“How was the date?”

Jared blushed, trying to hide his face by ducking his head and using his hair to cover as much as possible. Sandy chuckled, elbowing him again.

“Sooo…are you still a virgin?”

“Shhhh! For God’s sake, Sandy!” Jared said, dropping his plastic fork on his tray.

She turned her darkly lined eyes to him, a smirk on her pretty face. “Huh. That good?”

“Shut up,” Jared muttered at her, grinning. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

“You don’t have to say a word,” she said, laughing. “I think it’s pretty obvious.”

“Oh God!” Jared said, frowning. “Is it? I mean, what – did I walk funny?”

Sandy laughed so hard, Jared started to feel a little embarrassed as everyone on the portico started to look at them.

“I’m going to sit by myself if you keep this up!” He hissed, glaring at her.

Sandy stifled her giggles with her hands, taking a deep breath. “Jesus, JT, you…you know, you really can’t tell if someone is a virgin just by the way that they walk.”

Jared flinched, making a face. “I know…but…it’s no one’s business what Jensen and I did together…and I don’t want it to get around that, you know, I…”

Sandy sighed, reaching up and playing with his hair. “What are you going to do when you get to be famous and the paparazzi gets into your private business? This is good training ground to develop a thick skin.”

“Yeah,” he said, staring at his lunch tray. He looked up to see Jensen arguing with his friends. “I guess I’m just going to have to learn to deal with it.”

“Only if you think Jensen’s worth it,” Sandy whispered to him, patting his back.

***

 _“Oh God…oh God…oh God…oh God…”_

Jensen pulled his mouth off Jared’s cock and snickered, looking up at Jared. “Really? I can’t concentrate with you finding God and all.”

“You’re a fucking tease,” Jared said, gripping the arm rest of the throne chair that would be used for the ‘Sweet Transvestite’ bit. “Come on, Jensen…please…”

Jared brought his hand up to his forehead, moving into his own hair, and watched through slit eyes at Jensen’s mouth wrapped around his cock. Two wonderful weeks of dating Jensen – the sex and pleasure were just icing on the cake – and Jared couldn’t imagine being happier than he was right now. He reached up behind him and gripped the top part of the throne chair as Jensen pushed up one of his legs, mouth sucking him hard and long, keeping his mouth tight and moving up and down on him.

“Jensen…Jensen…Jensen…Jensen!”

Jensen moaned against him, lifting his eyes and looking straight at Jared. Jared’s entire body tightened as he came inside Jensen’s mouth, keeping his eyes on Jensen’s, and feeling as Jensen swallowed around him.

“Jensen,” he panted out, reaching down to run his fingers through Jensen’s hair. “I love you.”

Jensen pulled his mouth slowly off of Jared’s cock and then reached up and pulled Jared down closer to him. They looked at each other for a long moment and Jared held his breath, wondering if he should’ve waited to say it.

“I love you,” Jensen whispered, looking up into his eyes. Jared thought that he had never seen that color of green reflected in Jensen’s eyes.

Jared grinned, wrapping his long arms and legs around Jensen, pulling him up and kissing him frantically.

Jensen pressed his hands against Jared’s shoulder, pushing him back against the chair. He smirked, looking at him. “You know, every night that I see you on this chair, I’m going to be thinking about this.”

“How do you think I feel?” Jared said, laughing. “I don’t think this musical was supposed to have my character dance around with a hard on.”

“Then maybe we should find a different place to make out,” Jensen said, smiling. “Like in the dressing room…or backstage…or in the technical booth?”

“Kinky,” Jared said, purring at him. “Well…we’ve already had sex on stage.”

Jensen ran his hands up Jared’s thighs, curving around his hips. He pushed the unbuttoned shirt apart to touch Jared’s chest, thumbs stroking over the hardening nipples. “Want to go again?”

“You’re killing me, Jen,” he said, laughing. “I’ve already come twice.”

“Maybe I can sit on the chair and you can suck me off this time,” Jensen said, stroking his hand down Jared’s abdomen, fingers stroking the line of half a dozen little moles tracing down into his pubes. Jensen called it the ant trail.

“Come here. Over my lap. I’ll suck you with you over me,” Jared said, pulling Jensen on his knees to straddle his thighs. He looked up, moving lower on the chair, and licked his lips as Jensen gripped the top of the throne chair, sinking his cock deeply into Jared’s wet and warm mouth.

***

Jared walked into the house, putting his backpack on the kitchen table. He opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. He pulled open the tab.

“Use a glass, dear.”

Jared sighed, walking to the cabinet and pulling out a glass, pouring the juice. “Want some, mom?”

“No, thank you,” she said, sitting at the counter. “How are rehearsals?”

“Good,” he said, putting the carton back in the fridge and taking his glass to sit across from her at the counter. “I know my lines; I know the songs. We’re working on the choreography and pacing now.”

Sarah grinned, reaching up to stroke his head. “I’m glad…I can’t wait to opening night.”

“Next week,” he said, smiling widely. “I’m a little nervous.”

She nodded. “It’s all right to be a little nervous – as long as the show goes on.”

They both laughed. Jared drank the juice and sighed, setting the glass on the counter.

“Chad still won’t speak to me.”

“Give him time,” Sarah said, smiling kindly. “How are things with Jensen?”

“Good,” he said, nodding. “He’s really trying hard to stand up to his friends. I know it’s not easy for him but…I think he does love me and, well, I really love him.”

“As long as he treats you well,” she said, patting his hand. “Now, are you two practicing safe sex? Do you want me to buy you condoms?”

“Mom!” Jared covered his face with his hands. “Really, you know!”

“Well, I know that boys will be boys and—“

“It’s okay,” Jared said, shaking his head. “Jensen and I are, you know, careful, and if we ever decide to, you know, take that step…we’ll both know what to do.”

Sarah grinned at him, raising her eyebrow. “Good night, sweetheart.”

“Good night, mom.” Jared said, blushing wildly.

“Wash the glass before you go up to bed,” she said, walking out of the kitchen.

“Yes, ma’am,” he called after her, listening to her soft laughter.

***

Two weeks of bliss, that’s how Jared described his relationship with Jensen. They would often study after school at either Jared’s house or at Jensen’s house. If they were at Jared’s house, they actually got a lot of studying done because Jared’s mom would come home without ever letting Jared know exactly what time she’d be there. They often sat at the kitchen counter, helping Sarah make dinner, and then hanging out for another couple of hours before Jensen had to get home.

Jensen’s house was beautiful. His bedroom was decorated in blues and creams and compulsively neat. Sometimes, they would make out on Jensen’s plush bed; but most times, they just enjoyed each other’s company, played videogames on his 47-inch flat screen TV, or went swimming in the indoor pool. Jared was kind of wary about doing anything more outside of Jensen’s bedroom – he would never get used to having servants in the house, walking around and doing their household duties, all the while not paying attention to what Jensen and Jared were doing.

Jensen was different at school – not distant, but extremely polite. Jared knew that Jensen’s friends were pressuring him to break up with Jared. He had walked in on a number of conversations. Jared was only seeing Jensen for his money and his name; Jared was only seeing Jensen to become popular; Jared was only seeing Jensen to make political statement. On and on and on – all of it completely ridiculous.

And Jensen stood up for Jared. He was proud to be Jared’s boyfriend. He told his richie friends to fuck off. He tried to include Jared in their parties, but stopped when it always ended up with them fighting.

“…all had a go at him, Jen,” Tom said, his voice silky and soft. “You’re just getting sloppy seconds.”

“You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about,” Jensen said, his voice rising. “I don’t appreciate the way that you are talking about my boyfriend.”

Jared held his breath, hiding behind the lockers. This didn’t sound like the usual bullshit.

“He’s been lying to you the whole time,” Tom said, softly. “What would you say if I told you that I’ve slept with him?”

Jensen made a snorting sound of disbelief. “I wouldn’t believe it.”

“Why not?” Tom said, keeping his voice low and kind. “Did you think he was just a natural born cocksucker? A mouth like that – he’s been around, Jen. We just didn’t want to say anything to you; we didn’t think you’d actually get into a relationship with that guy.”

Jared frowned, chewing on his bottom lip. Why didn’t Jensen say anything?

“I don’t believe you.”

Jared moved so that he could see Jensen and Tom, but remain hidden from their view. Jensen’s face was pale. Jared felt his stomach clench.

“Jared has a little trail of moles down his stomach,” Tom said, tracing his fingers down Jensen’s abdomen, ending above his groin.

Jared frowned – anyone could have seen them. He showered in the locker room, for fuck’s sake!

“He’s lying to you, Jensen,” Jared said, finally stepping into the hallway. “I’ve never been with Tom or anyone else. Never.”

Tom snickered, looking over his shoulder at Jared. “He comes so fast when you blow him, doesn’t he; like he can’t hold back. Makes the best little whimpering noises.”

Jared frowned, shaking his head. “Jensen, don’t believe him. Please.”

He stared at Jensen, trying to make Jensen believe him. He shook his head, biting his lip.

“Jen—“

Jensen wouldn’t meet his eyes. Jared watched as Jensen closed his locker and walked down the hallway from him.

“Jensen!” Jared yelled, moving to run after him.

Tom caught his arm, pushing him against the lockers. He grinned at Jared, licking his lips. “He’s not going to be dating you after today, Jared. Maybe you should cut your losses and…give me a little bit of what you’ve been giving Jensen.”

“Get your hands off me right now,” he seethed at Tom.

Tom stepped back, raising his hands in the air. “Sorry, Jared, looks like you’ve lost your meal ticket.”

“Jensen was not a meal ticket, you stupid asshole,” Jared said, picking up his bag.

“You know, Jay, you really shouldn’t have sex in public places – not when you’re not sure that you’re alone,” Tom said, chuckling.

Jared turned around and stared at Tom. He saw Tom smirking. He gave Jared a little wave and started down the hallway, following the direction that Jensen took.

Jared dropped his backpack on the floor and then fell against the lockers. He slid down to the floor, pressing his hands over his eyes. Okay, this wasn’t the time to panic. In just a few days, he would have to hit the stage and perform like a professional for three nights. He couldn’t afford to be distracted. He couldn’t disappoint JD and the people who had worked so hard to make this musical one of the best that they’d ever perform at Madison-Berkner. He couldn’t let his personal life kick him down and tear out his heart.

He felt his eyes start to water and he brushed them away, taking a deep breath. He pulled out his cell phone and searched for Jensen’s number. He knew it would just go to voicemail.

“It’s me…whatever Tom told you, it’s not true. He spied on us, Jensen, that’s how he knows about me – about us. Please, just talk to me. You can’t let his lies get to you. I’ve never lied to you. Please believe me.”

Jared ended the call and just sat in the hallway, leaning his head back on the lockers, staring at the ceiling. He knew - he just didn’t want to believe it – he knew that it was over and that Jensen wasn’t going to give him a chance.

***

Jared saw Jensen at his locker and walked towards him.

 _“…ride the Padalecki Express…”_

 _“…making a fool of Jensen…”_

 _“…total slut…”_

Jared ignored the gossip, let it roll off of him, and stood directly in front of Jensen.

“I can’t believe that you’re going to let them do this to us.”

“Jared, you should just leave it alone,” Jensen told him, softly. He closed his locker and started to walk away.

“You can believe what you want, Jensen!” Jared yelled at him, angry beyond anything. “But if you can’t believe me – believe in me – then it really is over. Everyone was right – you’re just like the rest of them! Just fuck the Freeloader and get a little fun! Come on, Jensen, you can admit it to my face, now that everyone has supposedly already fucked me!”

Jensen paled, his lip trembling. “Don’t do this, Jared.”

“Don’t do what? If you’re going to believe them, then what’s it to me?” Jared said, taking a step towards him. “I’m just another Freeloader slut. You should be grateful for all the experience I gained sucking cock on my knees in the locker room like everyone says. How many times did I make you come with your cock down my throat?”

“Jared, please!”

“Fuck you, Jensen,” Jared snarled, glaring at him. “Fuck you.”

He looked into Jensen’s bright eyes, feeling close to tears himself, and turned and stalked down the hallway. He ignored the looks on everyone’s faces as he pushed is way past them. He was going to get in his car and drive home. He had a month left and he wasn’t going to give a damn anymore. None of them would ever get to him again.

***

The show must go on.

In a way, Jared was grateful for Dr Frank-N-Furter, to be able to sink into a role and leave all the troubles of Jared Padalecki behind him when he was on stage. Maybe it was an inspired performance. JD had filmed all three nights and chose Jared’s best performance to be added to the school website.

On the last performance night, the whole cast, crew, family and friends attended the wrap party. Jared introduced his mom to JD and was kind of excited when he saw the sparks fly between them. He picked up a soda and walked backstage to the back door. He opened it and was surprised to see Chad leaning against the wall, smoking.

“Hi.”

“It was a great show, Jared,” Chad said, exhaling the smoke from his nose.

“You saw them?”

Chad nodded. “All of them. The first time – you really kicked ass, man.”

Jared chuckled. “Thanks. I’m glad you came.” He put his hands into his pockets and sighed. “You know…about…”

“Forget it, man, it’s all right,” Chad said, smiling. “I was a total douche for ignoring you like that. I mean, you’re not responsible for my feelings, right? And I could’ve handled it better, too.”

Jared grinned at him. “I’m sorry for being stupidly blind.”

Chad shrugged. “Yeah, well, you had Jensen Ackles on the brain.”

“Not anymore,” he said, leaning on the wall beside Chad. “Did you hear…”

“Yeah,” Chad said and then laughed. “Hey, guess what, I got suspended today for five days.”

“What did you do now?”

Chad snickered, showing Jared his bruised hand. “Punched Welling’s face three times and called him a cocksucking loser with small dick complex. I’m surprised you haven’t heard about it yet.”

“I’ve been kind of on the outs of society,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Did you beat up Tom because of what happened with me and Jensen? Is he still alive or are you fighting a civil lawsuit as well? ”

“Welling deserved what was coming to him,” Chad said, nodding. “And my family’s lawyer is used to bailing my ass out of trouble so there’s nothing that Welling can do to me.”

“Thanks,” Jared said, looking at Chad. “I mean, I don’t condone fighting, but…thanks.”

“Well, someone had to defend your honor, princess.”

Jared snarled, pulling Chad into a headlock. “Princess! I’ll show you princess!”

Chad howled, punching at Jared’s head. Jared grabbed his arms and looked at Chad and then they both burst out in loud peals of laughter.

“Man, I really missed you, Furry.”

“’Course you did,” Chad said, pulling away and smiling up at Jared. “Asshole.”

“Dipshit.”

“Sasquatch.”

“Short round.” Jared said, grinning. “You know that I do love you, right?”

“Yeah,” Chad said, shrugging. He sighed and then nodded. “I can live with that.”

***

“Jared Tristan Padalecki.”

Jared grinned as there was cheering, scattered through the crowd, as he took the stage. He could hear Chad and Sandy screaming for him; added to that, he could hear his mother’s voice in the crowd as well. He gave a wide grin. He walked towards the Headmaster and then shook his hand as he accepted his high school diploma.

“Congratulations, Jared. You’ll make us proud.”

“Thank you, sir.”

They posed for a few pictures and the Headmaster clapped Jared on the back as he turned to leave the stage.

It was officially over. He was now a high school graduate and he could finally tell everyone at Madison-Berkner to fuck off.

***

Jared found JD speaking with a few of the other graduating seniors. He waited for his turn and grinned, shaking JD’s hand.

“I just wanted to thank you for everything,” Jared said, taking a deep breath. “I don’t think I could’ve survived the last four years here if it weren’t for you.”

JD gave him a compassionate smile. “The show must go on.”

Jared nodded. “Always.” He gave a small laugh and then looked at JD again. “Thanks.”

“Here,” JD said, pressing a white business card into Jared’s hand. “These are some contacts for you when you reach Los Angeles. They’ll give you an opportunity, but it’s up to you what you do with it.”

“I understand. Thank you.”

JD grinned up at him, patting him on the arm. “I think you have what it takes to make it, Jared; don’t let anyone tell you differently. I’ve always believed in you.”

Jared reached down and gave him a hug. “Thanks.” He laughed brightly and then ducked his head, scratching his neck. “And if you, uh, want to date my mom, I want you to know that it’s all right with me. But you better treat her right and make an honest woman out of her.”

JD blinked up at him, shocked, but then laughed throatily. “Good advice. Son. Go on, get out of here, go have fun. Congratulations, Jared.”

“Thanks!”

Jared looked at the business card as he walked away, looking for his mom, Chad and Sandy. The card belonged to a guy named Richard Lewis, an agent – JD’s former agent. It also listed the name of a director named Zack Snyder and a show creator named Shonda Rhimes. Once he was settled in at USC, he’d get in touch. He wouldn’t let an opportunity like this slip through his fingers.

Jared was crossing the Madison-Berkner grounds when he saw Jensen watching him. Jared slowed down, keeping his eyes on Jensen for a moment. He missed Jensen – the last couple of months of school were the lowest for Jared, but Chad and Sandy kept him going. The stupid rumors died down, but it was too late for their relationship. Jared was still too bitter and too stung to want to be friends with Jensen right now. The most he could offer him was a smile. Jensen smiled back, just as hesitantly but heartfelt.

“JT! Come on!”

He turned to see his mom waving at him. He waved at her, hurrying across the commons towards his family and friends.

He was leaving and he was going to start a brand new life in Los Angeles. He didn’t know what would happen, but he would make sure to take advantage of every opportunity he came across. Sandy would head off to New York. And surprisingly, Chad was going to UCLA – he had an Uncle would was on the Board of Regents. Well…who was he to judge? They could use all the help they could get.

Jared hugged his mom and then Chad and Sandy. He was happy – well, he was going to be happy, damn it! He’d never loved anyone as intensely as he loved Jensen – and it had been painful in the end – but, well, maybe he could put that into his acting.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Jensen watching him. Jared gave him another smile and nodded, watching as Jensen was enveloped by his legion of friends, pulled away into the crowd. Maybe they would always be pulled away by their different lives.

“You all right, JT?”

He looked at him mom and smiled, showing her his dimples. “Yes, I think I’m going to be all right.”

 

(Continued in "Act Break")


End file.
